


A Friendly School Environment

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly bois, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leoteru - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: After a big day of exams, Classes 77 and 78 are free to roam the grounds and do whatever. Leon and Teruteru spend their time cuddling under a particularly shady tree and talking.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 9





	A Friendly School Environment

Leon was slumped under a tree in the sunny courtyard, Teruteru curled up in his lap. Classes 77 and 78 had a free period after exams, which they were all taking advantage of. Students were running around and laughing everywhere. Neither boy cared about the loud, busy world around them.

"So, how do you think you did?" Teruteru asked. "I think I did well. The reading was a little difficult, but I think I managed."

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about our exams," Leon mumbled back. "But I think I did okay. The math was easy."

"Of course  _ you'd _ think it was easy,  _ you _ take an Honours class. I'm proud of you." The little chef rested the side of his head against Leon's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Leon blushed.

"...thank you. I wish I could talk more with my own class, but I feel like they'd make fun of me for taking a higher math class. Not like I had a choice, but still."

"Why would anyone make fun of you? You're good, and they're jealous." Teruteru's hand snaked up to Leon's shoulder, and he started to massage it. "I love you, Rockstar."

Smiling, Leon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you too, Easy Bake." They stayed like that for a while, cuddled together and breathing softly. A ball whizzed by, probably kicked by Mondo. The two of them chuckled and watched Fuyuhiko grab the ball and run back.

At one point, Makoto came by and offered both of them a bag of chips and a soda, probably offered by someone in the school. Although Teruteru gave the snack a sideward glance, Leon took his without a word. He thanked Makoto and the lucky student ran back to join a new game.

"Interacting with your class is weird," Teruteru mumbled. "So many are either aggressive or...normal. There's no in between." He gestured to Mondo, Taka, and Togami arguing, and Leon laughed.

"I know, it's jarring. Interacting with your class is weird, too. You guys are all older and there's also a lot of weirdos." The baseball player gestured to Nagito, who was digging a worm out of the dirt nearby. He glanced up and beamed at them, waving his hand and kicking his legs. "You guys are fun, though."

"Yeah..." Teruteru cracked open his orange soda and took a sip. "So, any fun stories?"

"What do you count as interesting? Mondo and Hiro blowing up the science classroom? Celestia breaking her heel and falling down the stairs? Or how about Togami actually laughing at a dick joke? There's a lot." Leon watched Teruteru's eyes go wide.

" _Your_ classmates blow up classrooms _too_? Wow...how about the first one."

"Well, Mondo and Hiro got grouped together for a science project. Hiro predicted that they'd get pink clouds if they mixed up two liquids, but he's only 33% right. Anyways, they ended up blowing up the entire fucking-" Then, Leon stopped. From somewhere in the courtyard, they heard running. Teruteru was shoved off of Leon's lap and was confused until Taka ran up to them.

"That language is not appropriate for a school environment!" he cried. 

"I'm sorry, man. But hey, since it's exam day, can I get off the hook?" Leon held his hands up and grinned nervously. At last, Taka walked away without giving him a detention slip. "...okay, get back up Easy Bake."

Teruteru grinned as well. "Your class sure is interesting," he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Sure are. Wouldn't have it any other way, though."

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much. I kinda apologize if you know me for my JSE stuff but Leoteru has captured my heart again.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
